It's Not Love!
by Dark-Catgirl94
Summary: Ich bin nicht in Harry Potter verliebt! TRHP One shot. (Offizielle Übersetzung)


Titel: It's Not Love!

Autor: phoenixmaiden13

Link zum Original: fanfictionnet/s/3899632/1/Its-Not-Love

Disclaimer: Alle hier erwänten Personen sind Eigentum von JKRowling und phoenixmaiden13. Ich übersetzt die Geschichte nur.

Das ist die erste Slash FanFiktion von Phoenixmaiden13, also kann sie an einigen Stellen ein wenig holprig sein. Bitte nehmt darauf Rücksicht.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort war NICHT verliebt. Ich wiederhole: NICHT! Dunkle Lords lieben nicht. Es war unaussprechlich, unerhört und total lächerlich! Und doch… und doch…

Er starrte runter auf die friedlich schlafende Gestalt auf dem Bett. Pechschwarzes Haar breitete sich auf dem Kissen aus, lange dunkle Wimpern hoben sich gegen die gebräunten und doch blassen Wangen ab. Weiche pinke volle Lippen im Schlaf geteilt, so unglaublich ahnungslos über die Gefahr, die ihn umgab.

Tom schüttelte heftig den Kopf. NEIN! Er war nicht in Harry Potter verliebt. Absolut nicht. Der Junge war ihm Jahre lang ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Für jemanden hoch geschätzten und beschützten war es überraschend einfach gewesen, Potter gefangen zu nehmen, ohne den bloody Orden des Phönix zu alarmieren. Oh ja. Sie sollte alle herum rennen wie Kopflose Hühner, sich wundern, wo ihr kleiner Retter hin verschwunden war.

Er lachte.

Und genau unter ihren Nasen!

Er streichelte seinen Zauberstab liebevoll. Ja. Wenn Potter aufwach, wird er nicht mehr sein. Oh wie er danach verlangte diese grünen Augen geweitet vor Angst und Verzweiflung zu sehen, wenn er bemerkte, dass er gefangen war, mit seinem schlimmsten Feind, mit keiner Chance zu entkommen. Sein toller Orden konnte ihn nicht retten.

Und die Wut; ja die Wut. Die Wut, die sicher hoch kommen würde, die diese wunderschönen Augen verdunkeln würde und seine hinreißende Nase würde sich rümpfen und seine Zähne würden entblößt, ihn nur anbetteln ihn zu…

Nein! Stopp genau hier! Harry bloody Potter war ihm ein Dorn im Auge, ein Dorn! Kein potentieller Liebhaber. Seine Gedanken genossen kurz die Idee seine Hände über die Porzellanhaut zu fahren. Tom schüttelte den Kopf erneut. Er sollte solche Dinge nicht in der Gegenwart seines Feindes denken; auch wenn er ihn _ein Wenig_ attraktiv fand.

Er schaute rüber zum Bett und lächelte breit über den langsam aufwachenden Jungen. Dann traf grün rot. „Hallo Harry. Es ist nett von dir, dass du mir Gesellschaft leistest."

Harry wacht aus dem angenehmsten Traum auf, den er jemals gehabt hatte und er hatte schon einige. Er erinnerte sich an einen schwarzhaarigen Mann mit weicher Haut, muskulösem Körper und langen blassen Händen, die ihn überall berührt hatten. Und dort wo die Hände waren, war ihnen der Mund gefolgt. Oh Gott dieser Mund! Sein mysteriöser Mann, wie Harry ihn zu nennen begann, hatte einen Mund wie ein Gott. Er küsste, leckte und saugte überall. Und er meinte _überall_; von der Hälfte wusste er nicht mal, dass sie existieren, noch, dass sie so sensibel waren. Aber sein mysteriöser Mann hatte sie gefunden. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt! Er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Es war gerade dabei wirklich gut zu werden, als er aufwachte, schmerzhaft erregt.

Das erste, was er realisierte, war, dass dies nicht sein Bett war. Er streckte sich und fühlte, dass sie Laken aus Seide waren. Niemals im Leben würden Tante und Onkel ihn in die Nähe von Seidenlaken lassen und schon gar nicht darauf schlafen. Und das Bett war auch größer als seines. Es war angenehm, doch er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Harry öffnete die Augen und begegnete dem Blick seines schlimmsten Feindes. _Oh shit!_

Sein Blick huschte durch den Raum. Es war definitiv nicht sein Raum im Ligusterweg. Der Raum war reich dekoriert mit verschiedenen Gegenständen, alt wie neu. Er war groß und geräumig, nicht wie sein kleines beengtes zu Hause. Das Farbschema war Grün und Silber. _Wie ironisch._ Die Vorhänge waren dunkelgrün, wie die Seidenlaken unter ihm. Ander Wand war eine bequem aussehende Couch. Eine Feuerstelle, mit einem prasselnden Feuer darin, war in einer Ecke des Raumes, ein Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode aus Mahagoni in einer anderen Ecke und ein Bücherregal, voll mir teuren und alten Büchern, stand beim Fenster.

Seine Augen suchten die Tür, die gute 20 Fuß von ihm entfernt und ein verrückter Psychopath stand in seinem Weg. _Verdammt! Was soll ich tun?_

„Hallo Harry. Es ist nett von dir, dass du mir Gesellschaft leistest.", sagte Voldemort leise, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkend.

„Voldemort", schnarrte Harry zurück.

Nun, da er Voldemort wirklich ansah, bemerkte Harry, dass dieser anders war. Voldemort war nicht länger der alte, schuppige Bastard ohne Nase, den er das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er schaute auf die schalkhafte, gut aussehende Form von Tom Riddle, doch älter als derjenige, den er unten in der Kammer des Schreckens im zweiten Jahr getroffen hatte. Er war menschlich, wenngleich er mit den roten Augen immer noch ein Bastard war.

Harry fühlte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, als er seinen Fein anstarrte. _Nein, hör auf. Warum werde ich rot? Ich fühle mich nicht zu ihm hingezogen!_ „Wo bin ich?", fragte er.

„Du bist in meinem Manor, Potter", grinste Voldemort böse. „Und du wirst nirgendwo hin gehen."

_Scheiße! Ich bin alleine._ Seine Augen auf Voldemort gerichtet, ging er mit seiner Hand an seine Hosentasche. Er griff hinein und … nichts. Sein Zauberstab war weg! Er schaute runter auf seine leere Hand und murmelte einen Fluch.

Voldemort lachte. „So ein schmutziger Mund, Potter", grinste er. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich deinen Zauberstab behalten lassen?"

_Natürlich, würde er das nicht_, dachte Harry. Es setzte sich im von seiner liegenden Position im Bett auf und Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Ich hoffe du hattest angenehme Träume Potter, weil das die letzten sein werden, die du jemals haben wirst."

Seine Träume. Harry stöhnte fast laut. _Wo ist der mysteriöse Mann?_, grübelte er zu sich selbst. _Ha! Ja, genau. Er kommt nur zu einer anderen Zeit der Not._ Er schaute wieder zur Tür; es gab keinen Weg, dass er von hier weg konnte. Und wenn, war die Chance hoch, in einen Todesser hinein zu rennen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Voldemort und fror. Aus dieser Perspektive sah er sehr vertraut aus, zu sehr. _Heilige Scheiße! Nein. Ich war nicht…_ Er drehte sich vollkommen zu Tom um. _Tom! Wann zur Hölle ist er zu Tom geworden? Nein! Voldemort! Er ist Voldemort!_ Er drehte sich zu Voldemort um und dieses Mal schaute er richtig hin. Scheiße! Er sprang auf und rollte rückwärts über die Bettkante. Ein Zauberspruch hatte ihn gerade verfehlt und die Wand getroffen, als er runter gefallen war. _Lord Voldemort ist der mysteriöse Mann!_

Tom beobachtete Harry, während er aufwachte und sich streckte, dabei blasse Haut entblößte, welche er hungrig anstarrte, doch er schüttelte den Gedanken ab, bevor er in einer anderen Welt gefangen war. Und ja, da war der Ärger. Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich und verengten sich zu schlitzen, genau so, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Nachdem sie einige Worte austauschte weiteten sich Harrys Augen plötzlich vor Horror und er sprang aus dem Bett.

„Reducto", zischte er, doch er verfehlte Harry und traf die Wand, hinterließ dabei ein Loch. „Wo gehst du hin, Potter? Du kannst nirgendwohin gehen."

Keine Antwort.

Er verengte die Augen zu schlitzen. _Was tut er?_ „Du kannst wegrennen, aber du kannst dich nicht verstecken.", wisperte er, um das Bett herum gehend. Aber Harry war verschwunden. _Was zur…_

Ein Geräusch, das von der anderen Seite kam, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er entdeckte Harry, als er unter dem Bett heraus kam und zur Tür rannte. Ein flicken seinen Zauberstabs ließ die Tür zuschlagen und sich von selbst verschließen. Harry schlug verzweifelt gegen die Tür, doch schon bald gab er auf und drehte sich um, um Tom anzusehen.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt. Du kannst nicht entkommen Harry." Er stoppte direkt vor Harry; mit seiner Zauberstabspitze hob er Harrys Kinn an und schaute in seine Augen. Diese grünen Augen huschten umher, landeten überall, außer seinem Gesicht und Harrys Gesicht errötete. „Was ist los, Harry?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen. „Gefangen?"

Harry knurrte, stieß den Zauberstab zur Seite und versuchte weg zu kommen, doch Tom packte ihn, schubste ihn gegen die Wand und lehnte sich vor, sodass Harry an ihn gedrückt wurde. Tom schmunzelte amüsiert. „Netter Versuch", wisperte er in Harrys Ohr, brachte ihn dazu, zu erzittern. Tom stöhnte fast, über die Nähe zu Harrys Haut. „Zu nah?", fragte er mit einem schmunzeln.

„Weiß nicht. Sollte nicht ich das fragen?"

Tom schob ihn hart von sich weg. „Worüber redest du?"

Harry grinste. „Was? Du bist derjenige, der mir diese Träume sendet. Die kommen definitiv nicht von mir."

„Habe ich nicht, Potter", zischte Tom verärgert, während seine Gedanken rasten. _Ich habe ihm diese Träume nicht gesandt, nicht wahr? … Shit!_ Tom hatte sehr realistische Träume über Harry habt, doch er hatte sie ignoriert; sie sozusagen zur Seite geschoben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er sie durch ihre Verbindung zu Harry schickte. Doch anscheinend hatte er das.

„Doch, hast du", behauptete Harry.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht."

„Natürlich hast du das. Du vergewaltigst mich geistig und das ständig"

„Ich vergewaltige dich geistig?!"

„Ja, du vergewaltigst mich geistig. In meinen Kopf eindringen, mir Visionen Zeigen und so ein Zeug. Und jetzt schickst du mich…" Harry gestikulierte mit seinen Händen und errötete. „Diese Träume."

„Ich habe dir nichts geschickt. Wenn du von mir träumst, ist das allein deine Schuld."

„Du lügst!"

„Ich lüge nicht!" Ja, es stimmte, doch er würde es nicht zugeben.

„Ja. Genau. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so für mich fühlst."

Tom packte Harry an seinem Shirt, schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand, richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Brust und lehnte sich mit einem knurren nah an ihn. Dann sagte Harry etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes.

„Was? Wirst du mich töten oder mich küssen?"

Harry schloss seinen Mund hastig und presste sich gegen die Wand, hatte den dringenden Wunsch zu verschwinden. Er beobachtete, wie Toms Augenbrauen überrascht nach oben schossen. _Scheiße! Warum zur Hölle habe ich das gesagt? Er wird mich töten!_ Er stand still und wartete auf das unvermeidliche. _Das passiert, wenn ich meinen Kopf nicht benutze_, dachte er. _Ich gerate in Ärger._ Harry schaute sich erneut nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch da war nichts, als er gegen die Tür gepresst wurde. Er war verloren. Dieses Mal würde niemand kommen und ihn retten.

Tom zog sich plötzlich zurück und schaute ihn an, Harry war sich über den Gesichtsausdruck nicht sicher. _Entweder will er mich in Stücke reißen oder mich fressen. Und nicht im bloody psychotischen Sinne, was ungewöhnlich ist._ Er hatte gerade erst nach Strohhalme gegriffen, als er das vorher gesagt hatte.

Eine Entscheidung treffend, zuckte Tom mit den Achseln und senkte seinen Zauberstab, beobachtete Harry, der völlig schutzlos war. Es gab keine Chance, dass Voldemort einem Feind gegenüber seinen Zauberstab senken würde, besonders wenn besagter Feind sein Untergang sein sollte. Tom lehnte sich vor, legte eine Hand neben Harrys Kopf an die Wand und stieß herab. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und er sah Sterne.

_Oh Gott, er küsst mich!_ Harrys erster Impuls war, ihn von sich weg zu stoßen, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen, es war genau wie in seinen Träumen, er schmolz in diesem Kuss. Er war überraschend sanft und süß, nicht verlangend, wie er dachte, dass ein Dunkler Lord es tun würde, wenn sie überhaupt einen Bettpartner hätten. Toms Lippen waren weich auf den seinen und als er ihm so nah war, roch er nach Zimt. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch es machte ihn verrückt. Dann zog Tom sich zurück und er stöhnte beinahe über den Verlust.

Er schaute für eine Minute in Harrys Augen, was auch immer er in ihnen sah, befriedigte ihn offensichtlich, da er sich erneut vor lehnte. Dieses Mal war Harry bereit.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich ein weiteres Mal, zuerst sanft, dann wurde er immer intensiver. Die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen waren klar zwischen ihnen. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand Toms Brust hoch, fühlte die harten Muskeln und schlang seine Arme um Toms Nacken. Er fühlte Toms Arme, die um seine Taille geschlungen waren, ihn näher zogen, sodass Harry gegen Tom gepresst wurde. _Wenn ich jetzt sterbe, würde ich glücklich sterben_, dachte er, während Tom ihn näher an sich drückte.

Tom zog Harry näher an sich, doch es war nicht genug. Er krallte seine Finger in Harrys schwarze Locken, welche überraschend weich waren, obwohl sie so strubblig aussahen, und zog Harrys Kopf brutal zurück. Toms Zunge tippte gegen Harrys Lippe und er biss in sie, ersuchte Einlass und Harrys Mund öffnete sich gehorsam, um Tom ihn erkunden zu lassen und das tat dieser.

Er raubte Harrys Mund aus, als ob er am verhungern wäre; er war im Himmel!

Harrys Mund war süß und weich und seine Zunge traf die seine süchtig auf mehr. Er war sich bewusst, dass Harry in den Kuss stöhnte und sich fest an ihn klammerte. Die Geräusche, die Harry machte, wanderten direkt runter in Toms hart werdenden Penis. Er presste Harry gegen die Wand, fuhr seine Hände dessen Bauch runter und als Reaktion erschauderte dieser. Plötzlich war es nicht genug Harry zu küssen, er wollte mehr … mehr…

Tom drehte Harry herum und begann ihn rückwärts zum Bett zu drängen. Harry bewegte sich gehorsam mit ihm mit, bis seine Kniekehlen an das Bett stießen. Tom drückte Harry runter, sodass dessen Kopf auf dem Kissen lag, ließ von dessen Mund ab und klammerte sich an Harrys Nacken.

Harry stöhnte laut, als Tom an etwas Haut an seinem Ohr sagte, also leckte er mit seiner Zunge erneut daran, um dieses Geräusch wieder zuhören und er wurde belohnt. An Harrys wundervollen Nacken saugend, erhielt er noch mehrmals Stöhner. Tom wandte sich zurück zu Harrys Mund und plünderte ihn. Ihre Zungen prallten hungrig aufeinander, schlangen sich umeinander. Dann zog Tom sich zurück, widmete sich erneut Harrys Nacken und hinterließ eine Spur feuchter Küsse an der Seite von Harrys Nacken.

Mit dem Verlange noch mehr zu schmecken, begann Tom Harrys Shirt auf zu knöpfen, um mehr von der Haut darunter zu erhaschen.

Harry protestierte nicht, als er mit äußerster Vorsicht auf das Bett gedrückt wurde. Er wusste wohin das alles führen würde, doch es interessierte ihn nicht.

Es wurde schwerer und schwerer zu atmen, als Tom sich tiefer und tiefer küsste und an seiner Haut saugte, al er Harrys Shirt aufknöpfte. Harry konnte in diesem Moment nicht tun, außer durchzuhalten und zu versuchen zu atmen. Seine Jeans wurde so eng, dass es fast schmerzhaft war und plötzlich fühlte er, wie sie sich lockerten.

Harry schaute an sich herab, um zu sehen, dass Tom dabei war, seinen Gürtel und den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans zu öffnen. Nun sah er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen seinem mysteriösem Mann und Tom; sie waren ein und die Selbe Person. Tom hob Harrys Hüften und zog seine Jeans und Boxers seine Beine herunter, über seine harte Erektion fahrend.

Tom grollte bei der Aussicht von Harrys nacktem Körper. So viele Male hatte er davon geträumt, hatte niemals daran geglaubt, dass er jemals wahr werden würde, doch er lag falsch. Er war froh, dass er sich dieses Mal geirrt hatte; Harry war unglaublich. Er hatte gebräunte, weiche Haus, eine muskulöse Brust, Arme und Beine; wahrscheinlich von all den Jahren des Quidditch spielen. Nun zierten Knutschflecken seinen Nacken und Brust und seine Brustwarzen hart durch die Aufmerksamkeit, die Tom ihnen zukommen ließ. Seine Haut war gerötet und schimmerte durch den Schweiß, der seinen Körper leicht überdeckte.

Tom strich mit einem seiner Finger über eine Vene an Harrys Erektion, was diesen augenblicklich zum Keuchen brachte. Grinsend legte er seine Hand um Harrys Penis und bewegte sie hoch und runter, pumpte die Erektion langsam. Harry Atmung stockte und beschleunigte sich im gleichen Tempo wie Toms langsamem Streicheln. Mit seiner anderen Hand griff er nach unten, umfasste Harrys Hoden und Liebkoste sie gleichzeitig mit seiner streichelnden Hand. Tom war froh, Harrys Stöhnen zu hören und es ermutigte ihn, weiter zu machen, sodass er das Tempo seiner Hand beschleunigte.

Harry stöhnte erneut, als Toms Hand sich schneller an seiner Erektion bewegte. Es fühlte sich besser an, als wenn er es selbst tat. Er konnte nicht anders, als seine Hüften im selben Tempo wie die streichelnde Hand zu heben, wollte, dass sie sich schneller bewegte. Und die Hand wurde schneller. Die Lust brachte ihn um den Verstand. Mit der Hand, die ihn streichelte und der anderen, die seine Hoden knetete, würde er in einigen Minuten kommen.

Harry schielte runter und sah, dass Tom sich runter bewegte. _Oh Gott! Er wird doch nicht?! Er wird! Oh Gott!_ Er keuchte und stöhnte laut, als Toms heißer Mund sich um ihn schloss. **‚Oh Gott jaaaaa'**

Tom schaute, bei diesem versehentlichen Geräusch in Slytherins Sprache, hoch. Es schien, dass Harry Parsel sprach, wenn er Lust empfand. Er fragte sich, ob das nur einmalig war, oder ob es immer wieder geschehen würde. Er hoffte, dass es anhalten würde, es war unglaublich sexy und erregend.

Tom lauschte Harrys zusammenhanglosen Sätzen und seinem Stöhnen der Lust. Er wollte mehr hören, als er begann, die Spitze von Harrys Erektion zu lecken, was diesen dazu brachte stoßweise zu atmen und mehr und mehr zu stöhnen. Tom glitt mit seiner Zunge über den Schlitz an der Spitze von Harrys Penis und es brachte den Grünäugigen dazu, mit seinen Hüften nach oben zu stoßen. Der Ältere leckte und saugte an dem Organ in seinem Mund und fuhrt sanft mit seinen Zähnen die dicke Vene an der Unterseite entlang, brachte Harry damit dazu, ein lautes, Lust gefülltes Stöhnen von sich zu geben.

Tom fuhr fort, Harrys Erektion mit seiner Zunge zu Liebkosen. Er leckte und saugte, mit einigen gelegentlichen Bissen an der Seite der harten Länge, austestend, was passieren würde. Als er langsam müde davon wurde, Harry zu ärgern, nahm Tom die gesamte Länge in seinen Mund und saugte hart daran.

Harry krallte seine Finger in Toms Haare und hielt sich daran fest. Gott, es fühlte sich so gut an! Wenn seine Traumwelt schon gut war, war die Realität sogar noch besser. Er war sich wage bewusst, dass er redete, doch es waren keine zusammenhängenden Sätze, es war ein Mix aus Toms Namen und wie gut es sich anfühlte, beides in Englisch und Parsel.

Gott! Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Er fühlte sich, als ob alles Blut in seinem Körper runter Richtung Süden gewandert wäre und Hitze sich in seinem Unterleib sammeln würde; stetig heißer und enger werdend.

Harry konnte nicht mehr länger! „T-Tom … ich kann nicht … komme … gleich!", schaffte er herauszubringen, doch es schien Tom nur anzuspornen, da das Saugen an seinem Schaft sich verstärkte und er fühlte, wie Finger die Basis seines Penis streichelten.

Nein! Er würde in Toms Mund kommen; er konnte das nicht tun. Harry versuchte Tom wegzuschubsen, doch der hielt Harry nur noch fester und drückte seine Hüften hoch, versenkten den Jungen tiefer in Toms Mund.

„Ngh, hah hah! T-Tom! S-Stopp! Uhg. Ich komme…"

Tom brummte zustimmend und das war es. Harry konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten; die Vibrationen von Toms Mund rannen seinen Penis herab und er fühlte den Damm brechen.

Harry schrie und seine Sicht verschwamm, als er heftig kam. Weißes, heißes Sperma spritzte in Toms wartenden Mund, der die Flüssigkeit begierig schluckte, bis alles weg war.

Harry keuchte, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, als Tom ihn los ließ und sich den Weg, hoch zu Harrys Brust küsste. Schließlich waren beide auf gleicher Augenhöhe und Toms rote Augen, voller Lust, trafen seine großen, grünen.

**‚Hattesssst du Spaß?'**

**‚Jaaaaaa'**, zischte Harry atemlos, drehte seinen Kopf weg, errötete und schloss die Augen.

Er fühlte ein scharfes Saugen an seinem Nacken. **‚Ssssschlaf jetzzzzzt nicht ein. Ich bin noch nicht ferrrrrtig mit dirrr.'**

Harry stöhnte. Da war mehr! Er war bereits befriedigt und doch würde da noch mehr kommen. Aus Toms Blick schloss er, dass er die heute Nacht nicht schlafen würde.

Tom schaute runter auf Harrys gerötetes Gesicht und fühlte wie sein Penis zuckte, ihn wissen ließ, dass er befriedigt werden wollte. Still ermahnte er sich, geduldig zu sein, doch Harry dabei zu beobachten, wie er kam, war genug für ihn gewesen, um noch ein wenig durchzuhalten.

Tom drehte Harrys Gesicht sanft wieder zu sich und küsste ihn tief, glitt mit seiner Zunge in Harrys bereits geöffneten Mund und ließ Harry sich selbst schmecken.

Sich zurückziehend, schaute er in Harrys Augen, ihn still um Erlaubnis fragend. Er mochte der Dunkle Lord sein, doch er wollte Harry nicht verletzen, besonders, wenn es sein erstes Mal sein würde. Allein dieser Gedanke ließ Toms Penis zu voller Größe wachsen.

„Du hast zu viel an", flüsterte Harry heißer als Antwort.

„Das habe ich wirklich.", murmelte er zurück.

Harry hob seine Arme und begann Toms Shirt aufzuknöpfen. Als er fertig war, strich er es von dessen Schultern. Harry strich mit seinen Händen über Toms blasse Brust, erkundete sie neugierig und Tom ließ es zu. Er mochte es. Als Dunkler Lord konnte man nicht jedem erlaube einen anzufassen, besonders auf dieser Art und Weise, doch Harry war eine Ausnahme, das war er immer.

Harry richtete sein Gesicht auf Toms. „Du musst öfter in die Sonne gehen", flüsterte er, dann küsste er ihn tief.

Tom lächelte in den Kuss. Er fühlte Harrys Finger unsicher mit dem Bund seiner Hose spielen. Tom vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr, ließ Harry wissen, dass es okay war. Mit etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein knöpfte Harry Toms Hose aus und öffnete den Reißverschluss, während sie sich immer noch küssten.

Dann zog Tom sich vollkommen von Harry zurück und verschwand aus dessen Sichtfeld. Harry stöhnte laut und tastete blind nach Tom, brauchte den Hautkontakt. Eine Minute später tauchte Tom wieder über ihm auf und Harry schlang seine Arme um ihn, drückte ihn näher an sich.

Harry keuchte, als er Toms nackten Körper gegen seinen gepresst fühlte und klammerte sich fester an ihn. Er fühlte, wie Toms Erektion gegen seine gedrückt wurde und Harry stieß instinktiv seine Hüften hoch, drückte ihre Penisse gegeneinander.

„Ah!", schrie Harry erregt auf und er hörte Toms sanftes Stöhnen an seinem Ohr. Er biss in Toms Schulter und dieser stöhnte lauter.

Tom schob ihn von sich weg, nahm Harrys Arme von seinem Nacken und pinnte sie über Harrys Kopf fest. „Spreiz deine Beine für mich", sagte er sanft.

Harry schaute unsicher zu Tom, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte.

„Es ist okay. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun."

Ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu werfend, gehorchte Harry und spreizte seine Beine. Der Ältere legte sich daraufhin zwischen sie.

Tom sah das Zögern in Harrys Augen. Er realisierte, dass Harry nicht wusste, was nach diesem Punkt passierte. „Sch. Entspann dich.", flüsterte er. Tom nahm eine Tube mit Gleitgel, die er vom Nachttisch neben dem Bett genommen hatte. Ja, er war ein Zauberer, doch er bevorzugte die Muggelart seinen Partner vorzubereiten.

Tom benetzte seine Finger und legte die Tube bei Seite. Er küsste Harry erneut und spreizte Harrys Beine weiter, sodass er an Harrys Eingang kam.

Harry keuchte alarmiert, als er fühlte, wie Tom seine Pobacken auseinander drückte und etwas Schleimiges seinen After umkreiste. Er versteifte sich instinktiv und versuchte seine Beine zu schließen, doch Tom war zwischen ihnen.

„Sch, sch, sch", flüsterte Tom, einen Arm um ihn legend und Harrys Handgelenke loslassend. „Es ist okay." Er umkreiste den Eingang sanft mit seinem Finger, wartete darauf, dass Harry sich entspannte, sodass er fortfahren konnte.

Harry schlang seine Arme fest um Toms Nacken. „Wird es weh tun?", flüsterte er. Er hasste es, wie armselig seine Stimme klang, doch er hatte verdammt noch mal Angst!

„Nur ein klein wenig, Süßer", sagte Tom sanft. „Ich versuche, dass es nicht zu sehr weh tut, okay?"

Harry zögerte, doch dann nickte er.

Tom fühlte, dass Harry sich langsam entspannte. „Genauso. Entspann dich. Vertrau mir."

_Leichter gesagt, als getan_, dachte Harry und zwang sich selbst dazu, sich mehr zu entspannen.

Als Tom sicher war, dass Harry entspannt genug war, führte er langsam einen Finger in ihn ein. Er fühlte, wie Harry sich verspannte und liebkoste seinen Oberschenkel und küsste ihn, dann fuhr er fort, seinen Finger einzuführen, bis er komplett in Harry verschwunden war. Tom bewegte den Finger ein Wenig und zog ihn rein aus raus, bis Harry vollkommen entspannt war. Dann begann er, einen zweiten Finger einzuführen.

Harry keuchte, als er den zweiten Finger (inzwischen wusste er, was es war) in sich gleiten fühlte und versuchte ihn rauszudrücken. Es tat weh! Er wimmerte vor Schmerz und versuchte den Finger raus zupressen, doch es tat nur noch mehr weh.

„Sch! Entspann dich Harry. Entspann dich. Es ist bald vorbei", flüsterte Tom, sein Gegenüber immer wieder sanft küssend.

„Es tut weh", wimmerte Harry.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Aber bald wird es das nicht mehr. Ich verspreche es."

Harry hörte wiederwillig auf, sich zu verspannen, doch er war darauf gefasst, es erneut zu tun, wenn es wieder weh tat, und ließ die Finger fortfahren.

Sobald Toms zweiter Finger komplett versunken war, küsste er Harry erneut. „Es wird für ein paar Momente weh tun, okay?"

Harry nickte und bereitete sich auf den Schmerz vor. Tom begann, seine Finger Scherenartig, so sanft es ging, auseinander zu bewegen. Das tat er, bis Harry genug geweitet war, dann legte er sie aneinander und stieß mit ihnen erneut vorwärts.

Harry keuchte plötzlich und stieß mit seinen Hüften nach oben, als Lust seine Wirbelsäule runter lief. Doch anstatt zu stoppen, berührte Tom denselben Punkt immer und immer wieder.

**‚Magsssst du dassss?'**, wisperte Tom heißer.

**‚Jaaaaa'**, zischte Harry.

**‚Das ist deine Prostata'**, murmelte Tom und streifte sie erneut.

„Ah! Hah, hah, hah, gut!", keuchte Harry.

**‚Ist es das?'**, fragte Tom und begann einen dritten Finger einzuführen.

Harry fühlte es kaum, da seine ‚Prostata' immer wieder getroffen wurde. **‚Jaaaaaa!'**

Tom bewegte seine drei Finger und ging sicher, dass Harry genug geweitet war, bevor er sie heraus zog. Harry stöhnte und packte Toms Hand, versuchte die Finger wieder in sich zu schieben.

Tom schmunzelte. „Du wolltest sie erst nicht in dir haben und jetzt willst du nicht, dass sie verschwinden." Harry antwortete nicht, wimmerte nur und versuchte es erneut, doch Tom zog seine Hand weg.

„Keine Sorgen, Süßer, du kannst gleich etwas viel besseres haben", sagte er leicht sanft, leicht keuchend, als er seinen Penis mit Gleitgel beschmierte.

„Wird … es weh tun?", keuchte Harry.

„Nur am Anfang."

Harry nickte und wartete darauf, dass die Lust kam, nicht der Schmerz.

Tom hob Harrys Hüften mehr an, damit er besser in ihn eindringen konnte und positionierte sich an Harrys Eingang. „Bereit?"

Ein Nicken.

Tom begann langsam vorwärts zu stoßen und glitt durch den engen Muskelring, nicht ohne Wiederstand, doch er bewegte sich weiter vorwärts. Er stöhnte laut, nicht in der Lage es zu unterdrücken, weil Harrys heißer Körper ihn ergriff (A.d.Ü.: Macht das überhaupt einen Sinn oÔ) **‚Du bist so eng'**, zischte Tom.

Harry stöhnte, als Tom in ihn glitt. Es tat nur ein Bisschen weg, wie Tom gesagt hatte. Es war viel besser und größer als die Finger. Harry wusste, was es war und wunderte sich, wie sich, wie Tom ganz in ihn passen sollte. Von dem, was er gesehen hatte, war ‚es' lang und dick. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es passen wurde, doch das tat es; jetzt fragte er sich, ob alles in ihn passen würde.

Dann flogen alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, als Tom diesen Punkt direkt traf und Harry schrie vor Lust. Tom stieß weiter in ihn, bis er vollkommen in Harry eingedrungen war, doch er wartete, bis Harry sich beruhigt und an seine Größe gewöhnt hatte. „D-Du passt ganz in mich rein?", fragte Harry mit glasigen Augen.

**‚Jaaaaa.'**

Harry stöhnte und Tom begann sich langsam rein und raus zu bewegen. Er behielt das gleiche Tempo eine Weile bei, bis Harry mehr wollte. **‚Ich bin nicht aus Glas gemacht, Tom.'**

Tom zischte, zog sich aus Harry zurück und rammte sich wieder ihn, drückte seine Hüfte gegen Harrys, zog sich erneut aus ihm und stieß dann wieder in ihn. Harry hob seine Hüfte und schrie vor Lust. „Mehr!"

Tom stöhnte und stieß immer wieder in den willigen Körper unter sich. Er konnte nicht glaube wie gut sich Harry anfühlte. _Und ich wollte ihn töten! Ich muss verrückt sein, so etwas Gutes aufzugeben._ Harry war so heiß und eng um ihn; er wollte niemals aufhören. Tom hob Harrys Hüften weiter und stieß tiefer in ihn.

Harry keuchte, als Tom sich in ihm bewegte. Es fühlte sich so gut an! Er fühlte sich, als ob sein Körper in Flammen stünde. Jedes Mal, wenn Tom diesen Punkt in ihm traf, rann schoss Lust durch seinen Körper, umnebelte seinen Geist und brachte seine Füße dazu sich vor Genuss zu krümmen. Er schlang seine Beine um Toms Taille, verschränkte seine Beine, um Tom tiefer in sich zudrücken und warf seinen Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken.

Mit dem Wunsch, irgendetwas zu tun, irgendetwas, wodurch sie sich noch besser fühlen würden, nutzte Harry sein Gewicht und jedes Bisschen Hebelwirkung, dass er konnte, um sich selbst vorwärts zu drücken. Tom musste nur noch in Harry stoßen, wenn dieser sich ihm entgegen drückte. Sie kollidierten hart und beide schrien vor Lust auf.

**‚Guter Gott, Harry!'**, zischte Tom.

Harry keuchte über die Reibung, als sie gegeneinander stießen. _Wieder!_, dachte er und drückte sich erneut vorwärts. „Ah! Ah! T-Tom", schrie Harry. **‚Härter!'**

Tom grollte bei diesem Kommando, doch er wurde nicht wütend. **‚Wie du wünssssschssst.'** Tom zog sich vollkommen aus Harry zurück und stieß sich hart wieder komplett in ihn. Harry schrie in Ekstase.

**‚Mein!'**, zischte Tom besitzergreifend, als er immer wieder in Harry stieß.

**‚Dein!'**, antwortete Harry keuchend.

Sie behielten dieses harte Tempo bei, bevor Tom den Rhythmus unterbrach und begann wild in ihn zustoßen, fühlend, dass er bald kommen würde.

**‚Schneller!'**, schrie Harry und Tom gehorchte dem Kommando gierig.

„T-Tom. Ich … komme…", stieß Harry aus und warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. „Komme … komme…!" Harry schlang seine Arme um Toms Nacken und drückte ihn fest.

„Ich weiß", stöhnte Tom, immer und immer wieder in die heiße Enge stoßend. Er schaute runter auf Harrys Gesicht. Es war gerötet und vor Ekstase verzerrt. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und sein Mund in stillen Schreien geöffnet. **‚Harry, öffne deine Augen.'**

Harry öffnete sie gehorsam und hell glänzende Smaragde starrten den Größeren an. Tom lehnte sich runter und nahm diesen köstlichen Mund gefangen. Er glitt mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund und ihre Zungen trafen sich in einem scharfen Kampf um die Dominanz, welches Tom gewann.

Harry stöhnte vor Verlange, als sein erobert wurde. Er klammerte sich fester an seinen Liebhaber, als er das bekannte Zusammenziehen in seiner Leistengegend fühlte. Tom zog seinen Mund weg und starrte auf den anderen herab. Seine Augen waren scharlachrot. Harry fand sie wunderschön. Die Hitze in ihm ließ sich nicht mehr ignorieren.

„T-Tom … ich … will … kommen…!", schrie Harry und kniff die Augen zusammen.

**‚Öffne sie, Harry'**, zischte Tom

Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder.

**‚Komm für mich'**, flüsterte Tom, schloss eine Hand um Harrys vollkommen nassen Penis und begann ihn in Einklang mit seinen Stößen zu streicheln.

Durch das Penetrieren seiner Prostata und des Streichelns seines Penis durch Toms warme Hand, kombiniert mit der geflüsterten Bitte in Parsel, sprang Harry über die Klippe. „Tom!", schrie er vor Lust und kam in Toms Hand. Sperma spritzte über Toms Hand und Brust. Farben tanzten durch Harrys Sicht und er kam immer weiter. Ein weiterer Stoß und nasses, heißes Sperma schoss in ihn, als Tom mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam.

Als Harry kam, wurden die engen Wände um Toms Penis immer enger und Tom konnte nicht mehr länger an sich halten. Er stieß Hart in den Junge und schrie laut „Harry!" und kam, seinen Samen in Harrys warmen Körper spritzend.

Nicht in der Lage, sich aufrecht zu halten, brach Tom auf Harry zusammen, doch er war vorsichtig genug, um diesen nicht zu zerquetschen, und lehnte sein Gesicht an Harrys Schulter. Er keuchte, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen und atmete Harry verschwitzten, Moschusartigen und doch süßen Geruch ein.

Harrys Orgasmus hörte schließlich auf, ließ ihn ausgetrocknet zurück. Der Grünäugige schlang seine Arme um den älteren Mann, als dieser auf ihm zusammenbrach und lauschte Toms schnellem Atem, während er versuchte seinen eigenen zu beruhigen.

Nach einer Weile setzte Tom sich auf und schaute suchend in Harrys Augen. „Bist du okay?"

Harry gab ihm ein faules Lächeln. „Besser als okay. Ich fühle mich wundervoll."

Tom lächelte und zwar richtig. „Das ist gut."

Harry hob eine Hand zu Toms Gesicht und streichelte dessen Wange. „Du hast ein schönes Lächeln. Du solltest es öfter zeigen."

Tom drehte sein Gesicht zu Harrys Handfläche und küsste sie. „Ich habe normalerweise keinen Grund dazu", sagte er, zog sich langsam aus Harrys Körper zurück und legte sich neben den Jungen.

Harry stöhnte über das Gefühl des Verlustes, doch er schmiegte sich eng an Toms Seite. Tom drehte sich leicht zu ihm und schloss Harry in seine Arme. Beide, Harry und Tom, stießen gleichzeitig ein zufriedenes Seufzen aus und betteten die Lacken über sich.

Als Harry in den Schlaf driftete, wisperte er drei Worte, von denen Tom niemals gedacht hätte, dass er sie hören würde.

„Ich liebe dich."

Toms Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als Liebe durch ihre Verbindung strömte, sodass er wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Der Blick des Dunklen Lords wurde sanft und er lächelte. Harrys Haar aus dessen Gesicht streichend, küsste Tom die helle Blitznarbe und schloss die Augen. Dann zog er Harrys warmen Körper näher an sich.

_Okay. Vielleicht bin ich in Harry Potter verliebt._

**Ende**


End file.
